


Personal Trainer

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Personal Trainer Theo, Places We Go, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam goes to the gym and gets a personal trainer.





	Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> The last work of the Thiam Half Birthday Week. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Tumblr:otp-thiam

Liam instantly regretted going to the gym. It made him self conscious. He thought he would see a bunch of fat people trying to lose weight but instead he saw people with 8 packs. Liam stuck out like a sore thumb. As he walked in he quickly sat at a machine and put his earbuds in.

He worked out for about an hour until someone tapped his shoulder. He removed his earbuds and turned around to see who tapped him. Liam gulped as he saw the man, with his brown hair and biceps. The guy definitely was threatening looking.

“Excuse me but are you Liam?”

“Um yeah.”

“I’m Theo, your personal trainer.”

“I don’t have a personal trainer.”

“It came with the membership.” Theo was extremely confident and that made Liam nervous. He didn’t like people watching him workout.

“Thanks but I would rather not.”

“Are you sure? I’ll work at your pace and won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Liam thought about it for a moment before hesitantly shaking his head.

“Yeah I guess you can be my personal trainer.” Liam shrugged his shoulders.

A week after Liam agreed to have Theo be his personal trainer Liam was happy he said yes. He was a little nervous put as soon Theo started he realized that it wasn’t bad having someone help him. He liked having Theo there as moral support. When he walked in he immediately went to Theo and smiled. 

“Hey Theo are you ready for today?”

“Liam I’m sorry but not today. My boyfriend just packed his bags and left. If it were up to me I wouldn’t be here today.” Liam could tell Theo was depressed about this. He knows what it feels like to have someone who you love leave and it sucks. Liam walked away and started his own workout.

After a week of working out with Theo, Liam stopped going to the gym. Theo was the only thing he liked about going to the gym. He hated working out, he hated the people there but yet he would still go back for Theo. He was distracted from his thoughts by a phone call. He answered it only to hear Theo’s voice.

“Hey Liam, my boss wanted me to call because you haven’t been here in a week. Is it because of something I did or something that’s wrong with our company?”

“No it’s just that I don’t like working out.”

“Oh okay. Do you want to cancel your membership?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Liam I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry that I left. It was hard after my ex left. I didn’t realize I would get even more upset not being at work. I love my job but that’s not why I was upset it was because I wasn’t with you. You make me happy Liam, please come back.” Liam couldn’t believe what Theo said. He was speechless.

“I’ll be there tomorrow.” Liam said quickly before hanging up the phone. Liam didn’t know what to say. Did Theo like him, did he like Theo? There was so many questions running through his head that it was driving him crazy.

The next day Liam walked in to the gym and hesitantly walked over to Theo. He tapped on his shoulder and when the older man turned around there was a big smile on his face.

“You came back.” Theo said wrapping his arms around Liam for a hug. The hug felt right, it made him happy.

“I did. I left because you weren’t here, you’re the reason I kept coming back. I hate it here, I hate sweating, I hate exercise in general.” Theo chuckled at that. 

“Well you we don’t need to hang out here. We can go anywhere you want.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe I am. Would you say yes?”

“Yes I would.”

“Then it’s a date.” Liam smiled, he was glad he went to the gym.


End file.
